


Just one

by wehadchips



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks of his friends.<br/>Especially one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I wrote for my 130 prompts thingy :)

He wanted to know everything, but at the same time he wished he didn’t know much. 

What was the point in having the whole universe, of knowing everything in the cosmos, if he had no one to share? Not anymore.

He missed his friends like he never did in his whole life. He never liked the departures, of course, but he could always bear with them and after a while he knew someone new was coming to his life.

And now it just didn’t matter if he was going to meet someone new, he just wanted her. 

He just wanted his Rose.


End file.
